After the War
by HopeValleyGirl
Summary: Sequel to Return to Me- A story about finding grace, strength, and new beginnings.
1. A New Chapter for Elizabeth

Hello, friends! If you haven't read Return to Me, please do! This story picks off right where that one leaves off. Lee and Jack have just returned from the war in Europe. Also, Return to Me was written prior to Season 4, so in this story, Jack never leaves to fight in the Northern Territories.

Also, I was reminded that another author has already used the title New Beginnings. :) So, I won't be using that title. Hopefully no one has used "After the War." And if so, I will change the title! No problem! :) Thanks again for reading and all of your support!

* * *

August 1917

It had been a few weeks since Jack and Lee's return home to Hope Valley. Life was starting the settle down once more. But for Elizabeth, a piece of her heart struggled with a decision she needed to make soon and quickly. Jack had taken Kate out to town for the morning so that Elizabeth could do a few things around the house, plus Jack used any excuse he could to have "father-daughter" bonding. Elizabeth set the broom aside, grabbed a pen and left a note for Jack so he didn't worry about where she was. She stopped to pet Rip and Darcy, who were lounging on the front porch, and headed on her way. The path forked and rather than going right to town, she went straight. Right towards the schoolhouse. School wouldn't start for another several weeks. However, Elizabeth a tug to go to the schoolhouse. As she reached the steps of the schoolhouse, she looked up at the beautiful white building. Teaching meant so much to her. This was where she taught students, not just writing, reading, and arithmetic, but kindness, thankfulness, teamwork, and empathy. This is where laughter rang out and where hugs were given.

Elizabeth walked down the aisle, touching each desk. Elizabeth could name all the students she taught over the years— even the ones who had come and gone. Like Bo, Wyatt, Gem, Rosaleen, Rachel, Cassandra, Gabe, Miles, Albert, and so many more. She watched other students grow physically and mentally, like Cody, Robert, Opal, Phillip, Emily, Hattie and Anna. She watched other students achieve their dreams like Becky.

Elizabeth walked around to the desk. The cowbell that Jack had gotten her several years before still sat there and she still didn't have an official school bell. But that was okay. Elizabeth didn't have the heart to replace the silly cowbell. She opened the top drawer and started pulling things out. Old readers, and old slate, pencils, chalk. There were a few photographs of each class she had taught since arriving in Hope Valley. Then she pulled out a large card. Elizabeth smiled as a teardrop fell. She quickly wiped her eyes and opened the card slowly.

"You brought sunshine to our lives."

This card was given to her from the very first students she taught. Elizabeth closed her eyes and held the card close to her heart. And that was the exact reason why making the decision to stop teaching so hard.

The door to the schoolhouse creaked open. Elizabeth opened her eyes expecting to see students walk through, out of habit, but it wasn't. It was just Jack. He headed down the aisle to meet her at the front of the classroom.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and said, "Kate is with Rosemary. I dropped her off when I saw your note." Jack led her to the front pew and they sat down. He turned to face her. "What's going through your mind, sweetheart?" Elizabeth stayed facing forward, staring at the teacher's desk and chalkboard in front of them. She sighed.

"I have to give up teaching."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling this was what she had been struggling with. Ever since Mayor Gowen asked Elizabeth if she would continue to teach, Elizabeth had seemed lost in thought and almost distant. As though something were bothering her.  
"You don't _have_ to give it up," Jack said. "It's what you love."

Elizabeth turned and faced him. "It is. But my family. I love my family more."

"Elizabeth." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his. "You don't have to give teaching up. Abigail and Rosemary have said that they can watch Kate while you teach, and I can always take time off." He rubbed her hand gently. "You don't have to give up your passion and calling."

"But Jack—" Elizabeth said, tears forming, "What if my passion and calling has changed? My heart longs to be home and raise Kate and the other children we may have." After having Kate, Elizabeth discovered a new-found joy she had never experienced before— motherhood. She loved her dear little girl. She loved watching her grow and discover the world around her. She enjoyed every moment of motherhood. When Elizabeth realized that teaching would take up so much of her time, that's when Elizabeth started to re-evaluate her priorities. She certainly did not want to quit altogether, but then Elizabeth realized, she would always be teaching. She would be teaching her children as they grow. And Elizabeth could tutor the children as needed. So, she wasn't completely throwing her love for teaching out the window. But still. Teaching was everything she had ever known and loved. To resign was stepping into the world of the unknown. But, wasn't that life? Life didn't always pan out the way she thought it would— in fact, it turned out better than she could have ever dreamed. To resign also meant to take that leap of faith into the unknown.

"And that's okay too," Jack said interrupting her thoughts. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven." Jack quoted Ecclesiastes 3.

Elizabeth sighed. She handed Jack the card. He opened it and remembered that particular day the students gave her the card. It was the same day that Haley's Comet passed over Hope Valley, and it was the same day they solidified their relationship. Jack read the note inside. No wonder Elizabeth struggled with making this decision. She loved each and every one of those children as her own. She seemed to read his thoughts. "But the children— they make it so hard."

Jack nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. She knew what needed to be done. "I think it's time. At least for now."

* * *

Elizabeth met with Mayor Gowen later that afternoon. She nervously clasped her hands together as he read her note. Henry Gowen was her least favorite person to deal with in this town, especially after all of the trouble he had caused. She usually didn't shirk away from confronting him on his poor decisions and actions, but this time was different. Mayor Gowen looked up and leaned forward on his desk. He too clasped his hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay."

 _Okay?_ That was all he was going to say? "All right," Elizabeth said uneasily.

"I suppose we'll have to find a new replacement. I wish you would have made this decision earlier, Mrs. Thornton, as there is less than three weeks til school starts." Mayor Gowen said gruffly.  
"Katie Yost may be able to teach in my place. She has been teaching the children since January of this year." Elizabeth said quickly. She didn't care for Mayor Gowen's gruff and blunt manner, but it was true. To resign a few weeks before school would put him in a bind to find a replacement teacher.

Henry opened his mouth to say something but refrained. It was as though he were a teeny bit sad Elizabeth was resigning. While he did not necesarily care for her methods, he did slightly admire her gumption and tenacity. Especially for a city girl. He would never let her know that though. She was right Katie Yost had been teaching the children and was well qualified. And Henry did get flack from others for letting a married woman teach. Asking Katie Yost to teach would make his job easier. Henry sighed and leaned back. "Fine. I'll speak to Miss Yost after this meeting.

"Well, if that is all, Mayor Gowen," Elizabeth stood up from her chair. "Thank you."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth paused. She couldn't remember the last time Mayor Gowen called her by her first name— if ever.

"Thank you," he said simply, still gruff. He crossed his arms. "There are big shoes to fill."

Elizabeth stood speechless. That was probably the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received from Mayor Gowen. "Thank you. For your kind words."

* * *

That evening, Mayor Gowen called a town hall meeting. Elizabeth headed to Abigail's. She had to talk to her and as usual, Abigail understood.

"I can't say I'm not sad," Abigail said to her. "Cody has told me how you were the best teacher he's ever had."

"That's not making the decision any easier," Elizabeth said.

"I know. But like you said, it's just for a season." Abigail reassured. "You're doing the right thing."

"I needed to hear that." They both stood to head to the saloon where the town hall meeting was held. Jack and Pastor Frank met the ladies half way and escorted them to the saloon. As the schoolhouse filled with parents and children, many confused as to why the mayor would call a last-minute meeting. Elizabeth looked at Jack in worry.

"Don't worry, darling. It will be okay." Jack whispered. Rosemary and Lee took a seat next to them. Jack had informed them of Elizabeth's decision earlier as well and they too came to support their friend, as Oliver was still too young to be in school.

"You all may be wondering why I've called this meeting to order." Henry Gowen said. "I'll keep this brief. It is with deep regret that Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton has resigned from her position of teacher in order to stay home and raise her family." Elizabeth could feel all eyes piercing her neck and Elizabeth just stayed facing forward. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone, especially not the children. Mayor Gowen continued. "Miss Katie Yost, who has been substitute teaching since January, will be filling her place. Miss Yost has a teaching degree from Redmond College back East and is well-equipped to be teaching the students of Hope Valley." Mayor Gowen paused. "Any questions?"

The room was silent for a moment. Jack held Elizabeth's hand. Someone in the back stood.

"Yes, Mr. Cantrell." Everyone shifted in their seats to look at Shane Cantrell.

"I just wanted to say, Mrs. Thornton, I respect your decision. And I thank you for helping my boy, Phillip, out. We've had a rough past, and he'd struggled before in school. But you didn't give up." Shane stopped. "Thank you."

"Yes, Ms. Ferguson."

Elizabeth turned to look at Hattie Ferguson's mother but was surprised to see Hattie stand instead. Hattie was now sixteen and had blossomed into a beautiful, well-rounded, smart young lady. She just graduated from the school and would be traveling to university in Hamilton in a few weeks.

"Mrs. Thornton, thank you for not giving up on me. Losing my best friend to typhoid and moving to a new town was very difficult for me." Elizabeth remembered Hattie's first several weeks in Hope Valley. She came off as an angry girl, but in reality, she was coping with the pain of losing her best friend, Janey. "I never thought I would make any friends. And I wouldn't have, had it not been for you. You taught me so much." Hattie's voice cracked and she quickly sat down. Elizabeth smiled at her encouragingly from across the room.

"Your encouragement to Laura, and myself, has been a wonderful blessing." Jed Campbell stood. "An old widow like me knows nothing about raising a girl. Her mother would have been happy to know that our daughter had a wonderful teacher and role model. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

One by one, parent and student spoke about how Elizabeth had transformed their lives. Molly reminded everyone about how Elizabeth rescued Rosaleen and Elizabeth was the one who coaxed Rosaleen out of her shell of guilt. Gabe Montgomery stood and thanked Elizabeth for her persistence when he was a young boy and that he learned from her what it meant to persevere. The Wieses, Opal's parents, said how much Opal looked up to Elizabeth and how Elizabeth was one of the best role models they could ask for their children. Elizabeth had tried so hard not to become emotional, but in the end, she couldn't stop crying. She had given everything and poured into these children's lives. She put her heart, soul, and mind into their lives hoping that she could make a difference. Mayor Gowen looked at Elizabeth when it was all said and done. Elizabeth slowly stood and faced the room full of parents and children. She tried to speak, but before she could say anything, her students flooded the front of the schoolhouse. Elizabeth laughed and cried at the same time as they gave her a hug. It seemed to be a Hope Valley thing.

"You all aren't making this any easier."

"We love you, Mrs. Thornton," Anna said. She too was sixteen and would be headed off to university with Hattie.

"I love you all, too," Elizabeth said, still giving her students hugs. "Oh, sweet Opal," Elizabeth said giving her a hug. Opal was sobbing. Her beloved teacher would no longer be her teacher.

"School's not gonna be the same without you." Opal hiccuped.

"I know. But you know what, you can visit me anytime you wish." She crouched down to be eye level with Opal.

"But you were supposed to teach me fractions this year."

"I'm sure, Miss Yost will do an excellent job." Opal still looked down. Elizabeth hugged her once more. "I know fractions is Miss Yost's specialty." Opal threw her arms around Elizabeth. "I love you Mrs. Thornton."

Eventually, parents made their way to the front of the saloon and inadvertently started a receiving line. Jack stood by Elizabeth's side as she spoke to the parents. After an hour, the saloon died out and only a few stuck around. Elizabeth and Jack and Rosemary and Lee headed back to the Thornton's home where Tom and Julie were watching Oliver and Kate.

Tom answered the door. "Shhh! They're asleep."

"Oliver asleep?" Rosemary asked in surprise. "That boy is always a bundle of energy."

Sure enough, Oliver was asleep on the sofa, still clutching the small wooden train Lee had made him.

"Wow. Ollie's finally met his match." Lee shook his head.

"Well... I may have told him that I'd give him a quarter if he could outrun Darcy." Tom shrugged. "He was determined to do it."

"Tom! You made that poor boy run til he was exhausted?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's all right, Elizabeth." Lee carefully scooped Oliver up. "Bedtime is a struggle with this one so for him to be asleep before 8 is a miracle."

"He's just excited you're home," Rosemary said, rubbing Lee's back. "Thank you, Tom and Julie. We'll see you tomorrow." The Coulters let themselves out.

"I'll go check on Kate." Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs

"Wait!" Julie said. Elizabeth turned around. Julie looked at Tom nervously. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged an odd look.

"Uhm, we have some news," Tom said.

"You're not moving, are you?" Jack asked.

"No."

"But," Julie looked at Tom again, before looking back at Elizabeth and Jack. "You're going to be an aunt and uncle!"

"Julie!" Elizabeth squealed. She hugged her little sister. "Oh my goodness! Julie!" Elizabeth laughed and hugged her again.

"Wow. My little rascal of a brother is having a kid of his own." Jack smiled and shook his head. "Congratulations, my brother!"

"I know. It's crazy! But we are excited." Tom put his arm around Julie. "When'd you say the baby is due?"

"Around February." Julie's eyes were bright.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am just tired all the time. And I feel like I just need to eat! I can't get enough!"

"Wow. I just felt ill the entire first trimester and could barely eat anything." Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Maybe its a boy!"

"Well. We do have a boys name— Thomas Alexander Thornton the third." Julie stated proudly.

"That's a big name for a little guy," Jack noted with a chuckle. Then somberly, "Dad would have been so proud."

Tom gave him a sad look. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment. Then Julie cleared her throat. "Come on, Tom. We should probably get going. It's getting late."

"Oh! Right."

"Thanks again for watching the kids," Elizabeth said, hugging Julie once more. "And I'm so excited I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Just think, now you're not teaching the children, you can teach me everything about children."

Elizabeth giggled. "All right. Although caring for your own baby is different than caring for someone else's."

The other Thornton's waved goodbye and they headed down the hill towards the row houses.

Jack and Elizabeth checked on the dogs who were both asleep in the foyer. Jack locked the doors before heading upstairs. Elizabeth peeked in the crib which was set up in their room and watched Kate sleep. Kate stirred just a little and made a gurgling noise but continued to sleep.

"She's the most precious baby," Jack whispered.

"Yes, She is."

Several minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth made their way to bed. Elizabeth snuggled right up to him. She thought about the recent events leading up to this moment. And now she was closing the chapter and starting a new one. The pages were blank, but she was ready to continue to write her story.


	2. Lee's Struggles

Lee tossed and turned all night. Actually, this was nothing new. After a couple of weeks of being home, the dreams and memories from being in Europe wouldn't stop coming back. Every night he'd wake up in a cold sweat. But this time he shouted and woke Rosemary up.

"Lee!" She said with a start. She sat up and looked at him, worried. She reached over and gently patted his shoulder.

"I-I-" Lee sat up groggy, yet breathless. He took a few deep breaths. He looked at Rosemary. "I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?" She asked with concern. She laid back down. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, yes." He said. He smelled Rosemary's hair which smelled like lavender. He gently rubbed her arm. He felt safe with her. But he couldn't worry her. She had worried enough when he was declared missing. But Lee was home now. He couldn't let her worry about him anymore.

The next morning, Lee woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He smiled. Since coming home, Rosemary had been cooking all of his favorite meals and his waist was starting to thank him for it. Lee got ready for the day and headed downstairs. Rosemary made eye contact with Lee as he walked into the kitchen.

"Papa!" Oliver said. "Sit next to me!"

"Oh, good! You're up! I was just about to wake you," Rosemary said.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He kissed Rosemary on the cheek. "This looks delightful." Rosemary handed him his plate.

"Mummy makes the best pancakes. But Auntie Abigail makes the best chocolate chip pancakes," Oliver said to Lee as he sat down. "Today, I'm gonna play with my train, then I'm gonna play outside. Will you play catch with me? And can we go fishin'?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lee laughed. "How about we play catch a little later. I have to go to the sawmill this morning."

Oliver's face dropped before perking back up. "Can I come?"

Lee thought a moment. He wasn't working. He just needed to check on a couple of things. "Sure! Why not?"

Rosemary placed Oliver's plate in front of him and sat down. Lee said grace and they became to eat.

"Are you all right, Lee?" Rosemary asked again. The worry never left her face.

"Hm? Oh yes, of course. You don't need to worry about me."

Rosemary looked sideways at Oliver. Now was not the time to voice her concern in front of their son. Oliver chattered throughout breakfast and Rosemary was unusually quiet. Lee definitely noticed.

"Oliver, now that you're done, why don't you go into the living room and play with your trains," Rosemary said.

"Okay!" Oliver skipped out of the kitchen. Rosemary watched him and then turned to Lee. She put her hand on his.

"I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine." Lee stuffed another bite of his pancake into his mouth.

"No. You're not," Rosemary said.

"Rosie."

Rosemary bit her lip. "I'm your wife, Leland Coulter. Whatever it is, let me help."

Lee sat back. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

Rosemary sighed. She wanted to push back and make him talk to her. "Fine." She stood up and collected the empty breakfast plates. "But, Lee."

"Yes?"

"Whatever it is, we can handle this together."

Lee was quiet. "I appreciate that. I do." He stood. "Let me help you with the dishes." Rosemary stepped aside and Lee washed the dishes and set them on the make shift drying rack, while Rosemary wiped down the counter.

"I'm just going to stop by the Mill and check a couple of things." He kissed her on the cheek. "Show Ollie around the Mill too."

"Be safe. Love you."

Rosemary heard Lee telling Oliver to get ready to go and he heard the door open. She walked to the front window and watched them walk down the path. Oliver seemed to bounce as he walked and Lee looked as though he were enjoying every minute with his boy. She walked back into the living room and started picking up Oliver's toys. It really bothered her that Lee would not tell her what was bothering him, although, she had a good idea. Several times a week, she'd wake up to Lee mumbling and tossing and turning in his sleep. No doubt he was having a flashback from his time in Europe. She knew the plane he was in crashed and that he was the sole survivor. But she had no idea what the circumstances were that involved the crash. She knew that he had stayed with a Swiss couple, but had no idea what else occurred in that time. Rosemary also knew that Lee had rescued Jack, but did not know any of the circumstances that surrounded that time either. And while she knew Lee was happy and grateful to be home, she couldn't help but notice times that he would zone out. As though things were triggering his memory and he was trying so hard to forget.

Rosemary found her way to town. She couldn't just sit and dwell on her thoughts. She needed to get out. See a friendly face. Maybe eavesdrop on some town gossip and start up the Ask Mary Rose column again. Rosemary wandered into Abigail's cafe. It was fairly empty as it was past breakfast but too early for lunch. Abigail came in at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi, Rosemary! Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"No. Sure. I don't know." Rosemary plopped down on a chair. Abigail cocked her head, wiped her hands and sat in the chair in front of her. Rosemary looked as though she were about to burst into tears. And as soon as they made eye contact, Rosemary did.

"Oh, dear." Abigail stood up. "Come on. Let's go to the back." Rosemary stood up and followed Abigail to the back living area. They sat on the sofa and Abigail let Rosemary cry for a moment. "What's going on?"

"It's Lee." Rosemary turned and face Abigail. "I'm worried about him Abigail. He won't talk to me."

"Did you quarrel?"

"No, no. Nothing like that at all." Rosemary sniffled. "He won't talk to me about what's bothering him. I know it has to do with the war and I am assuming he's having nightmares about it. But he won't open up."

"Oh," Abigail said. "I'm sorry, Rosemary. That's hard."

"I'm not trying to be a busybody in his life, I swear. I just thought that maybe I could help." Rosemary said.

"I know." Abigail was quiet for a moment. "He may be trying to protect you."

"I don't know why he'd feel that way."

"Men can be funny. I know this is a different situation and circumstance, but I remember Noah used to act that way when the issues with the mining company started. He wouldn't open up."

"What'd you do?"

"I tried to get him to open up. But that led to an argument. So I just had to wait."

"What if he doesn't open up. Lee is," Rosemary paused. "He's an internal processor."

"Noah was like that too. But I had to gently remind him that I was there for him no matter what. I had to learn to ask the right questions and at the right time. I couldn't bombard him. I had to slowly coax it out of him. And he eventually told me everything. I learned that he didn't tell me anything about the problems with the mine because he didn't want me to worry. And he didn't want to burden me." Abigail said. Rosemary sighed. Abigail continued as she put her arm around Rosemary. "It's okay that he wants to protect you. Just trust that he'll come to you at the right time."

"I'm scared, Abigail," Rosemary whispered. It was hard speaking those words and she felt so vulnerable. "I almost lost him once. I don't want to fully lose my husband."

"You won't lose him. Just give him time."

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Coulter!" Jesse came jogging over to the little office at the mill. "We are almost done clearing that piece of land ten miles east of here and have started planting the new pine."

"Great, that's good to hear," Lee said.

"Wow!" Oliver said in awe looking at the map that spread over Lee's desk. Lee picked him up and put him on the chair so he could see better. Lee pointed to Hope Valley.

"This is where we are. And see these little X's? That's where we are cutting down trees for lumber."

"Can we go see them cut down trees?" Oliver asked.

"Not today, son. It's a little dangerous out there. But tell you what. How about we find a piece of scrap wood and I'll whittle you another train to go with your set?"

"Okay!" Oliver jumped off the chair and they went back outside.

"Oliver, you must stay with me. No running off, you understand? This is not a playground." Lee said sternly.

"Yes, sir." They took a walk around the other side of the office and found a barrel of scrap wood. As the rummaged through the pile, the noise seemed to grow louder and louder. Then he heard a loud cracking noise which sounded all too familiar.

 _He was in France. The sound of the grenade came closer. closer. closer. Then—_

"Oliver!" Lee yelled a little too sharply. Oliver dropped the block of wood he was holding.

"Mr. Coulter! You all right?" Jesse had just turned the corner to see Lee's face pale. Oliver stood there nervously, shaken up.

"Yes." Lee snapped out of his thoughts. Color had drained back into his face. "I'm sorry Oliver. I—"  
"Your pop thought that he saw a snake." Jesse finished for him. "But he didn't. That branch over there looked like one though." Jesse had a feeling Lee was struggling with something. Perhaps pertaining to the war. Jesse had gone through the same spell. Any noise, creak or crack made him jumpy for the longest time. However, he knew that Lee had gone through far worse. No sense worrying his little boy. Jesse shrugged.

"Yes. I didn't mean to frighten you." Lee said, still a bit uneasy. He nodded at Jesse signifying his gratitude and picked up the block of wood Oliver had dropped. "This is a good size. Let's go home and show your mum."

* * *

As they walked home, Lee couldn't shake the feeling of fear. Like something or someone would attack him. He just needed to get home.

"Can we stop at the mercantile and get some candy?" Oliver asked.

"Um, not today, son. Maybe another time." Then Lee spotted something intriguing. Jed Campbell had a litter of puppies in a wheelbarrow. "Hey, Oliver, let's check out Mr. Campbell's puppies." Lee waved at Jed and he and Oliver jogged over to him.

"Hey, Jed." Lee shook his hand. "Whatcha got here?"

"Misty and Duke had puppies and I need to get rid of 'em," Jed said. "I already gave one to Doc Shepherd."

"You're giving them away?"

"Yeah, I just need to get rid of em."

"Oliver, how'd you like a puppy?"

Oliver's eyes grew wide. "Really!"

"You sure about that Lee? Don't ya need to consult the missus?" Jed laughed. "I don't want to find Rosemary on my doorstep."

"Ahh, she'll be fine." Lee waved his hand. "So, which one do you want?"

"This one!" Oliver had already scooped up the golden Labrador retriever. The puppy licked Oliver's face making him squeal and laugh.

"He looks great."

"He'll be a good fit. Not too energetic and very laid back." Jed said.

"Thanks, Jed."

"Thanks, Mr. Campbell!" Oliver and Lee headed off towards their house.

"So, What are you going to name him?"

"Leland." Oliver smirked. Lee looked down at his four-year-old son, who was much too witty for his own good.

"What! You can't name him after me!" Lee laughed.

"Then can I name 'em Rosemary?" Oliver asked, then laughed.

"You're being silly. Your mother would have a cow." Lee shook his head at Oliver's jovial joking. "Besides. He's a boy dog."

Oliver thought. "His name is Max."

"Why Max?" Lee asked as it was a very random name.

Oliver shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, it's a good name." They reached the front porch steps of their house. As they climbed the steps, Lee started to open the door to the house. "Wait here," Lee told Oliver. Oliver set Max down and started to play with him on the veranda. "Rosie?"

"In the kitchen!" Rosemary called. Lee walked up to see Rosemary covered in flour.

"Rosie!" Lee said with a laugh. "What on earth?"

"I dropped the sack of flour on the table and didn't realize that the top of the bag wasn't properly tied off." Rosemary shrugged. "I know. I look ghostly." She laughed, wiping her face with her clean hand.

"I have a surprise for you."

Rosemary's eyes lit up. "For me?"

"Well, not really, but—" Lee took her arm and led her to the front porch. "Surprise!" Rosemary turned and saw Oliver. And a yellow fluff ball of a dog.

"A dog!?" Rosemary nearly shrieked. "Lee!"

"Mummy! Papa got me a puppy!"

"I know it's not what you were expecting."

"It was _definitely NOT_ what I was expecting," Rosemary said. "Although, I don't know what I was expecting."

"But, I think it'll be good for us."

"Good for us? Lee—"

"Mummy! Look at Max!" Oliver had found a twig and was playing tug of war with the dog.

"Max!" Rosemary turned to Lee. "He already has a name!?" Lee ushered Rosemary back in the house. Far enough so Oliver couldn't hear, but close enough they could still see Oliver and Max through the bay windows. Rosemary crossed her arms. "We can't keep the dog."

"Why not?"

"Dogs. They're messy!"

"They're not that bad."

"They smell. You have to bathe them. Have you been around Rip and Darcy lately?"

"They're fine."

"Where is Max going to stay? Because he's not staying in the house."

"He can stay in the mudroom. I can build him a little kennel and that's where he can sleep."

Rosemary huffed, her arms still crossed. "I don't know Lee. I don't want a dog."

"Oliver already named the dog. We can't just give him back."

"You didn't even consult with me! This is a big decision!" Rosemary exclaimed. "Why on earth in your right mind would you get a dog!?"

Lee was quiet. Rosemary studied his face and her face started to soften. There was something more to this than just getting a puppy for Oliver for the heck of it.

"I had another episode."

"Episode? Lee." Rosemary reached out and touched his arm. She swallowed. "You don't need to tell me everything. But please. Let me into your world. Just a bit?"

Lee sighed. "I was at the mill and certain noises just made me jumpy. I just can't get away from the memories."

"You're home now. You're safe."

"I know." Lee rubbed his forehead. "It's hard to explain." He shook his head. "I just thought maybe a dog would be a good distraction. They have good senses. He could be a watchdog like Darcy is for Jack and Elizabeth. Protect the house. Maybe give me a little more peace about it all."

Rosemary was silent. She didn't realize how much Lee was truly struggling although she knew there was more. But she also knew him opening up to her about having an episode was also a big step for Lee.

"I suppose you're right," Rosemary said. "We can keep the dog— er— Max. But I wash my hands of this. He's your responsibility." Her voice perked back up. She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Oliver will be thrilled." Lee kissed the top of Rosemary's forehead. He started to pull away from her, but she took his hands in hers. Her blue eyes gazed into Lee's hazel ones.

"Thank you for telling me," Rosemary said quietly. She wasn't talking about the dog. Lee gave her a half-smile and kissed her on the cheek. They walked back to the porch to see Max snuggled up next to Oliver.

"He's already sleeping. What kinda dog falls asleep after playing tug of war?" Oliver asked.

"You must have worn him out!" Lee said as he and Rosemary crouched to pet the dog.

"Do you like him, Mummy?"

"He's a very nice dog," Rosemary said petting the fluff ball of a puppy. She had to admit. Max was kind of cute... for a dog. He looked at Lee. "Still your responsibility."

Lee laughed. "Of course."


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air for Jack

**Authors note: I apologize for the delay in an update. But it's hard to write while watching the season... and now, thanks to that bomb dropping ridiculous ending, I'm back. So here's the thing. Return to Me was started between seasons 3 and 4, so there are some continuity issues, like the lack of Dr. Shepherd, Gowen is still mayor, lack of the Northern Territory story, etc. I kinda like my story better, so I'm going to fix it (eventually) so it continues after the wedding. AND so that in this universe... Jack is ALIVE AND WELL. GEEZE...**

—-

"Jack?" Elizabeth crept down the stairs and saw a light coming from the study. She rounded the corner and found Jack sitting at the desk. "Jack, it's late. What are you doing up?" Elizabeth yawned.

"I can't sleep, Elizabeth." Jack said shutting the book he was reading. He stood to sit next to her on the love seat. Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Jack said absently. "The war."

"Oh."

"Some nights, the horrendous scenes of battle plays over and over and over in my mind." Jack shuddered. "I can't get away from it."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth didn't know what else to say. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"No, I'm sorry." Jack shifted so he could look at Elizabeth. "I don't want to worry you about me."

"Jack. We're in this together. For better, for worse, remember?"

"Thank you." Jack said, leaning back. They were silent for another moment. "Elizabeth. I've been thinking about this ever since you resigned teaching and," Jack sat up and took Elizabeth's hands in his. "I want to take a temporary leave of absence from the Mounties. Just need to clear my head. Spend more time with you and Kate. Maybe take a trip somewhere."

"Okay," Elizabeth said uneasily. "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "I don't know if I could go right back into the line of duty. Even if it is here at home." They were silent again. "Maybe we can visit your aunt and uncle in Vancouver? Perhaps some fresh ocean air would do us both some good?"

"That does sound good." Elizabeth sighed. "It would be nice to get away for a bit." Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and held her closer. He felt much better after getting that out in the open.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Jack stood and took Elizabeth's hand. He turned the lamp off and then quietly walked back to their room. They both fell back to sleep and for the first time in a few weeks, Jack slept like a baby.

* * *

"A month?!" Rosemary exclaimed. Her hand flew to her chest. "Oh, Elizabeth! That is a long time to be away!"

"It's not that long," Elizabeth said calmly.

"It is." Rosemary sighed as she stirred her tea. "Maybe Lee and I should go away."

"Everything all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lee won't open up!" She exclaimed, then lowered her tone. "And I know he is... struggling." Rosemary was pensive. Elizabeth only nodded. "I just wish I could do something to help." She paused. "How is Jack?"

"I think he's struggling too. Actually, part of the reason we have decided to take a holiday is so he can clear his hear. And I guess so that I can transition out of teaching."

"I don't like change." Rosemary furrowed her brow. "Not one bit."

"Change isn't all bad." Elizabeth tried to stay positive, although, some days, she wondered if that was true. "I hear the children stirring from their nap. Come on."

* * *

As the stagecoach approached the depot, Jack and Elizabeth turned to their friends. Julie hugged Elizabeth immediately.

"You always leave at the most inopportune times, Sister!" Julie joked.

"We won't be gone for long, Julie! Just a month."

"I'll be a giant whale when you return." Julie huffed.

"I highly doubt that." Elizabeth laughed.

"We'll take care of you, Julie." Rosemary put her arm Julie. "Won't we, Abigail?"

"Of course."

Lee shook Jack's hand before giving him a brotherly hug. "Be safe. And eat some salmon for me! It's been a while since I've had some good salmon."

"I will. Take care."

Abigail handed Jack a basket and took Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Everything will be fine, Elizabeth." Abigail said. She wasn't just talking about leaving everyone behind. She was speaking of life in general. Elizabeth understood. "Make sure to wire from Vancouver. We'll all worry if you don't. And be safe."

"I'll miss you." Elizabeth said giving Abigail a hug before stepping back. "I'll miss all of you." Abigail kissed baby Kate's chubby cheek before Jack took her in the stagecoach. He helped Elizabeth into the stagecoach and before they knew it, they were off. They waved to their family and friends as they made their way West. Elizabeth sat back as soon as she could no longer see Hope Valley.

"This is the first time we've been on a trip together. As a family."

"It is, isn't it." Jack said. He put his arm around Elizabeth and held her tight. They would take the stagecoach to Union City, and then from there take the train from there to Vancouver. Elizabeth and Kate eventually dozed off, which surprised Jack as the ride was quite bumpy. He couldn't sleep. Anytime he closed his eyes, the memories became more vivid. He shook his head trying to shake the memories of war off. He kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. Whatever it was about her made him feel safe.

The ride was long and uneventful, thankfully. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, they arrived in Vancouver.

"Beth!"

Elizabeth immediately turned around. No one except family ever called her Beth. Then she spotted her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Elizabeth! Oh it is good to see you!"

"My goodness, dear girl, you are all grown up. I haven't seen you since you were a child!" Aunt Elizabeth peeked at the sleeping bundle in her niece's arms. "Oh. She is precious. Makes me miss Christine's babies."

"You must be Constable Thornton." Wynn Delaney said.

"Yes, sir. But please," Jack shook Wynn's hand. "Call me Jack."

"And you just call me Uncle Wynn."

As soon as they got to the Delaney's ranch, Kate woke up, a bit terrified of the new environment. Aunt Elizabeth ushered the Thornton's to their new guest cottage, which uncle Wynn built himself. Aunt Elizabeth explained it was for Christine and her family as they visited at least once a month. Elizabeth excused herself to feed Kate. Aunt Elizabeth went back to the main house to start supper and Uncle Wynn showed Jack around the exterior of the cottage.

"The handiwork is excellent." Jack admired. "I'm sure a lot of love went into building the cottage."

"Indeed. Christine always seemed so frazzled bringing the young'uns by and my wife suggested maybe a guest house would be a good solution. In the main house, Christine's boys would just find her and interrupt her quiet time. Now, the boys can play and Christine can slip away to write or read. Just get a moment to herself."

"That's a great idea."

"From what I've heard, you and I are a lot alike. I heard you built the Hope Valley school. And your home."

Jack chuckled. "I needed something to do to keep my occupied." His eyes seemed to wander and it seemed to take his mind with it.

"I understand." Wynn crossed his arms and studied Jack for a moment. "You okay, son?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah." Jack said shaking his head out of the trance.

"It's the war that's bothering you." Wynn said. He was sure perceptive.

"It's not something I like talking about."

Wynn put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "No one will quite understand what you went through. But you need to allow yourself time to grieve and process your emotions."

Jack looked at Wynn quizzically. "You sound like you've had to experience this yourself."

Wynn nodded. "I was given an assignment... oh around 1890... I had just married my Beth. And I was given an assignment up in the Northern Territories."

He didn't have to say anymore. "It's different. I know. But, the guilt I felt coming home— the people I couldn't save, the war torn villages we left behind, the bodies we had to bury— its a lot to handle sometimes."

Jack nodded. It was hard not to feel guilty. He was a man of justice. It just wasn't fair he couldn't save everybody.

"It'll take time. But, what really helped—" Wynn pointed towards the cottage. "Was talking about it to my bride. Just as she needs me, I most certainly need her. Even emotionally." Wynn dropped his voice lower. "Don't be afraid to talk about it, Jack. The hardest part is getting started."


End file.
